Echo/History
Origin Arika '''was 13 and attended school like a normal person. She wasn't liked, and was considered a complete nutcase by everyone around her, so she hung out with her best friend, '''Elreak '''majority of the time. '''Elreak was 2 years older than her. These 2 did everything together, they would stay at each other's houses and play video games, go to the movies, even just walk everywhere. But she felt... more with Elreak and had quite the crush on him, yet, he was too oblivious to realise. Elreak was secretly working for the A.L.M.O.D.A as part of their young agents program but they were unaware and found out too late. He was tasked with stopping a villain but disappeared for three years. She went into a deep state of depression, not attending school, not hanging out with her friends and barely eating or drinking. It took a lot of persuading and pleading but her friend Amalie finally managed to get her out of the house and start eating and drinking again. But this was 4 weeks after Elreak had vanished. 1 year later and Arika began to hide her pain, yet in reality, she was still deeply saddened by the loss. Two years after that, the girls left school, in hopes to travel the world but as they were packing Elreak returned. It was all in the newspaper so she rushed to greet him. He stayed in his house and she found he was similar state of depression as she was, she also realised how different he looked than when she last saw him. She explained to him what she went through and why and how she overcame it. It was then, Elreak realised how much she cared for him and, how much he cared for her. Although they tried not to show it publicly, the two had a deep connection with one another. She and Amalie 'persuaded him to leave his house and come out to hang with them. But they noticed something, he was acting differently and when he vanished in the blink of an eye, they knew something was up. He spoke to them a few days later and revealed that he had superpowers and could run close to the speed of light. He spent weeks on end training, even his house disappeared for a while. It was a couple months later before he revealed his new identity as [[The Blur|'The Blur]]. He claimed he was going to help save people using his new powers and stop super-villains. But Arika was left, alone as they became to busy with saving people and stopping villains to hang out with her. But one day, when wondering around Aik City, the skies turned dark and the super-villain known as The Mystic Monolith was trying to take over the city. [[The Blur|'The Blur']] quickly arrived to stop his arch enemy, but The MM got away while they were rescuing hostages from his grasp. Little did they know, that their best friend was taken by The MM and was using her to prepare a trap. The villain blabbed on about how [[The Blur|'The Blur']] would "Rue the day he ever crossed my path" and "I will prepare a trap that will end him forever!" then laughed maniacally. His 'Grand Plan' was to create a clone of Arika that would distract [[The Blur|'The Blur']] as he took over the city. But the cloning machine failed and instead, began releasing built up Dark Matter Energy within the cloning chamber which she happened to be in. [[The Blur|'The Blur']] managed to rescue her before the energy became fatal and killed her, but she felt different and asked that he examine her. He did so using top technology at his base, which revealed her entire cellular make-up was altered and appeared she could replicate every cell in her body at will. He also found that she could also manipulate the cells in her larynx so that she was able to release an ultrasonic scream, as could her duplicates. Arika '''and '''Elreak trained relentlessly, teaching Arika how to use her powers. She learned how to S''elf-Duplicate'' and control those duplicates, how to use her ultrasonic scream not only herself, but her duplicates as well and how she and her clones can use her Ultrasonic Scream in various other ways to protect a large group of people and deflect projectiles back to the point of origin. The three then fought in many battles with one another, always coming out on top but never being able to stop [[The Blur|'The Blur']]'s arch enemy, The Mystic Monolith. She became a member of the same agency that [[The Blur|'The Blur']] joined, due to their persuasion. She then left the agency when they formed the '''Super Alliance '''and became a mentor to help train new heroes.